Our Love Can Do Miracles
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: A tale of lies, scandals, hidden daughters, breakups, relationships, raising their grandson as their own, family, fluff, romance, drama, fun. Addison returns and finally gets the baby she always wanted but deals with her and Mark's past. Maddison but features other couples such as MerDer, Calzona, Crowen, etc. Chapter Five is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey, here is my The Notebook-themed Maddison story that I promised you guys. OK so here is what you guys have to know about the story: I'm pretending that Maddison were high school sweethearts but Bizzy did not approve of them together so they moved back to Connecticut and two months after moving back; Addison finds that she is pregnant but ends up giving the baby girl for adoption because she can not do it without Mark as he's not there. Then obviously they meet back up at Med School and they become Friends with Benefits but then she marries Derek and when he becomes absent, they get back together once again then of course she aborts their child- (after giving up the first one) after finding him with Charlene and runs off to Seattle to patch things up with Derek then they divorce and she moved to Los Angeles. Now it is after Another Second Chance and Mark got the biggest shock of his life in Holidaze. (Sloane does not exist) Starting with flashback the morning before they move.**

 **Flashbacks are in Italics.**

* * *

 _"She is out foolin' around with that boy until two o'clock in the morning and it has got to stop! I didn't spend seventeen years of my life raising a daughter and giving her EVERYTHING so she could throw it away on a high school romance!" Bizzy said._

 _"DADDY!" Addison screamed._

 _"She will wind up with her heart broken or pregnant! Now he's a nice boy, but he's..." Bizzy began._

 _"He's WHAT? He is what? Tell me!" Addison interrupts._

 _"He is trash! Trash! Trash! Not for you!" Bizzy told her._

 _Back outside of the mansion, Mark began, "We can just finish out the school year and see what happens then."_

 _"Please don't do this. You don't mean it. Well, if you're going to do it, why wait until the school year ends? Why don't you do it right now?" Addison cried as she pushes Mark against the car. "Huh? C'mon. Do it! Do it!" She repeatedly pushes Mark and starts to hit him. "You know what? I'm gonna do it! It's over. OK? It's over."_

 _He opens his arms for a hug. "Come here." he said, pulling her in a hug._

 _"Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you!" She pulled back._

 _"OK, I'm going." he starts to leave._

 _"Why don't you just go then?" She questioned as she pushes him into the car. "Get out! Leave! Go! No, no, just wait a minute. We're not really breaking up, are we? Come on. This is just a fight we're having and tomorrow it will be like it never happened, right?" Mark drives away which left her in tears._

* * *

Flash to 25 years later in Seattle.

As she walked into the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West with the baby in her arms, Callie went up to her.

"Aww. Addie, you're a grandma." Callie exclaimed as she cooed at the child, despite knowing her friend wasn't having it.

"Shut up, Torres." Addison said.

Caleb was born a few weeks early and when Emma decided she didn't want him and to go back to New York to finish up Med School, her parents offered to adopt him so he wouldn't be out of the family. It was no different then if he was their biological son; they treated him like theirs and not like their grandson with the love if he was theirs, biologically. And nobody could tell he was adopted because he looked so much like his grandpa and had his mom and his grandma's cyan eyes.

"He looks so much like Mark but with your eyes." Callie changed the subject.

"Yeah. It's weird because whenever I look at him, I see Emma." Addison agreed.

"Oh, it's not like she died or anything." Cristina snorted as she walked up to them.

"Be quiet Yang. She's not in a good mood right now, her daughter she hadn't seen in twenty-five years left and she's a grandma." Callie shushed her.

"I'm not his grandma anymore. I'm his mom now. She signed her rights away." Addison clarifies as she held up the papers and walked away to find the last people she wanted to see.

"So how's being a grandma treating you?" Derek questioned as she shot him a glare that made him want to hide.

"Oh, shut up Derek." Addison shushed her ex-husband. "You're like the fifth person to ask me that today." she showed him the papers. "She signed her rights away so Mark and I are his parents now and he's no longer our grandson, thank you for that." the baby started to fuss so she turned around. "Grey, do you want to hold him?" she asked the younger woman.

"Uh...sure." Meredith replied nervously as the baby got placed into her arms and he stopped fussing. "He's calm." she began to make cooing noises at him then handed him back over.

"Letters as requested." Alex said as he went into his boss's office with a stack of letters.

"Thanks Karev." Addison motioned for him to leave then when he did, she found a letter and began to read it.

 _ **My Dearest Addison. I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not like that anymore, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent all those years beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you. Mark.**_

That can not be possible at all because in LA during their fight after she blew their daughter's AVM, he stated that he wrote to her everyday for a year but she had never gotten the letters he had written her.

She could remember his words vividly.

 _"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for Twenty-five years. But now it's too late."_

 _"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year."_

 _"You wrote me?"_

 _"Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over." he kissed her._

Back to the present day, she was thrown out of her thoughts by Caleb screaming from his fold-up crib.

"Sorry. Mommy's taking so long, let's go find Daddy." She picked him up and grabbed her purse then exited her office.

"Red where were you and Cay? I've been looking all over for you guys?" Mark asked.

"I've been looking over patient charts." Addison lied. She couldn't have him knowing that she had read his letters from over twenty years ago.

He picked up their son from his carrier and cooed. "How's Daddy's little man?" he questioned as Caleb giggled. "Hungry?" the boy continued to giggle. "He's hungry, Mommy."

"You know I can't refuse you two." she exclaimed and they walked away to find something to eat.

That evening after they had left Caleb with the Shepards, he had taken her out on a walk in the moonlight. Then it started to rain and the two of them got soaked then when got home still-soaked, he carried her into the apartment as they were making out.

Afterwards, they were laying in each others arms and he was spooning her.

"Have you ever thought about...another baby?" she asked.

"Always." he began to kiss her neck, letting her know that she is the only one he wants to have children with.

"I want another baby." she admitted.

"Me too." he smiled. "So when do you want to try?" he questioned.

"Right about now." she kissed him as a future for things to come.

* * *

 _"What is the matter with you?" Addison questions as they sat on the couch of her office._

 _"Me? What's the matter with you? You're as wound up as I've ever seen you." Mark exclaims._

 _"I am not the one starting schoolyard fights with other doctors." she states._

 _You're wound up, Addie. Just admit it." he told her._

 _"Bizzy's a lesbian." Addison blurted out._

 _"What?"_

 _"My mother-she's gay, which means The Captain wasn't a cheater. It was all a sham- my whole childhood. Everything I believed about my dad, my mom, love, marriage- It's all turned on its head. So, yeah, I'm a little wound up."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Your turn."_

 _"Lexie dumped me."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"I asked her to raise Emma's baby with me, even though you're the grandma. Or, you know, raise it with me and Emma."_

 _"She's a little young for that, don't you think?"_

 _"Do not take her side."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It sucks."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Your thing sucks, too. Bizzy's a lesbian?"_

 _"Thank you." She exhales deeply. "When did we get so..."_

 _"Old?" He interrupted._

 _"I was gonna say sad." she clarified and asked. "When did we get so sad?" She sighed. "Don't you wish we did heroin?"_

 _"Addison Forbes Montgomery-"_

 _"No, no, I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something into our vein? I mean, nothing, you know, that would make you ruin your life or kill you or make you say, "Hi, I'm Addison and I'm an alcoholic." You know, Nai-she eats. She puts food on top of it, and that numbs the pain, the malaise, the-the-the sad._  
 _I mean, she puts food on top of it, and she feels good. But I I don't I have green juice. I mean, that's all I really like. And green juice, I can't really put that on top of it._  
 _I want to put something on top of it, But I don't have anything."_

 _"And I hear you, numb the pain." he told her as he closed the blinds, locked the door, and proceeded to take off his shirt._

 _"Mark, what are you doing?!" she sat up more._

 _"I'm telling you what feel. Numb the sad, feel good. Put something on top of it, Red." he insisted._

 _"Mark, I said put something on top of it; not put you on top of me." Addison told him._

 _"My life is in ruins. It's a mess." Mark started. "I'm about to be a grandfather, we're going to be grandparents and I'm alone. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now do you want to feel better or don't you, Addie?" he asked her as he finished striping._

 _Addison looks at him then after a moments hesitation. she goes over to him and start making out with him. He carries her over to the couch as he started to undress her. They continue to make out as she let out a moan and her heel goes up in the air._

 _We next see them on the floor in post-coital. Their clothes are thrown across the room._

 _"Oh, my god."_

 _"Oh."_

 _She laughed. "I can't catch my breath."_

 _"Well, we could call in the dude with the needles to help calm you down." He ran his hand up and down her leg as they laughed. "Oh. I forgot how much fun you were."_

 _"Yeah," she sat up. "That's what happens when you date children. You forget what it's like to be with a woman." she whispers after sitting up more._

 _"Hey!" He spanked what he could reach of her bare ass, "No being mean about Lexie."_

 _"Did you just spank me?" She asked._

 _"Oh, what, what, you want to start something?" He questions._

 _"Maybe."_

 _"Come on. Bring it, sister."_

 _"I will, right now, Dr. Sloan." She went on top of him and they continue to make out._

 _"Oh, I'll give you more of the same." He smacks her bare ass again._

 _"Addi-aah." Sam exclaimed._

 _"Oh! Sam, close the door!" Addison called out in embarrassment._

 _"Addison, this is a place of business." Sam said._

 _"Uh, Sam, will you, uh, just toss me that shirt there, buddy?" Mark asked and Sam handed him his shirt._

 _"Sam, close the door." Addison demanded as Pete walked over to the door._

 _"Hey." Pete greeted._

 _"Oh, my god." Addison exclaims._

 _"Emma went right to sleep. The needles worked wonders." Pete informed them with the latest news about their daughter._

 _"Thanks. Great job, dude." Mark replied as his ex-girlfriend put his shirt up to her face in embarrassment._

 _"OK, then. Too bad I joined the other practice. This place has perks." Pete walks away._

 _"Sam, close the door!" Addison hollered in a lower voice._

 _Later on at the bench._ _"Lucas thought it was morning at 2:00 A.M." Pete said. "And then again at 3:00 a.M. and at 4:00, and I'm-I feel like I'm an undeater." he groaned._

 _"See? That's what I'm talking about. You're a grown man, and you're a wreck." Addison asked. "Emma-she's she's pretty simple, you know, and young. And I had her when I was seventeen, and I don't think she's even thought about adoption. I don't think anybody's counseled her. And I think she feels trapped, I think it's my responsibility as her doctor, not her mother to give her her options."_

 _"Well, of course it is. What's the problem?" Pete asked._

 _"Mark. He really wants this baby. He wants to raise it with her."_

 _"Are we talking about the plastic surgeon?"_

 _Addison laughed. "Oh, the concept that seeps from your every word- Do you have that for every plastic surgeon or just, You know, ones that I sleep with on the floor of my office?"_

 _"I-just- I don't think there's anything to debate, Addison. You're her doctor, you're her mother." Pete told her. "Yeah, well, still, it's your responsibility. To counsel her, give her the options."_

 _"Yeah. Back in New York, you know, Mark and I were together again, and, um I got pregnant again. And I told him about it since I didn't with Emma as I moved, and he was so excited, and I wasn't, and I had an abortion. I didn't talk to him about it first. I made the decision for both of us. And he wanted it, and he wants this one so badly." she confessed._

 _"One thing can't inform the other. Your loyalty to your friend and your-your guilt or your rerse, it can't inform your patient care. You gotta give her the options and let her choose. Maybe it'll go his way, and I'm sorry; it sounds just awful."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Don't fall asleep on my head."_

 _"I'm up, I'm up." **  
**_

* * *

 **I made two documents of this story-line but then I decided to just do this one. There will be more flashbacks of them pre-story because I couldn't fit it all in.**

 **Since they decided to have another baby, should she already be pregnant at this time and find out a few chapters later or it happens in story?**

 **Tell me if you want me to continue the story because if you people don't, then I won't and what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters because I am at a loss over what else to write.**

 **By the way, this takes place three months after Blink/Another Second Chance.**

 **Review and follow and favorite please as I poured my heart out on this and I'm supposed to get my report card this week so if I get booted off the honors, then it's more likely I get my phone and laptop taken away so that means no writing for an indefinite period of time.**

 **If you're interested in co-writing, state in a review or PM me. I need some help to get through the first few chapters because I don't have an idea of what else to write out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really get any reviews and there is barely any Maddison fans out there, so I'm like one of the very few people to still ship them. Actually I decided to make Addison a bit younger so now she's 38 instead of 42 and Emma's now 20/21, and she's in college. This is only flashbacks because I am trying to resolve my writers block, fun stuff will be next chapter. There is a flashback that never takes place in the show so it is AU and set in Season 3, after 3x9 and it includes a miscarriage plus I'm also pretending that the conceival is in 3x02 before McDreamy shows up during the whole shower sex that we never got to see.**

* * *

 _"I don't want him. I want to continue College." Emma cried._

 _"I know, I know." Addison stroked her red hair in an attempt to comfort her daughter, who she barely knows besides giving birth to her, only to never see her again._

 _"Where's Dad?" Emma continues to cry. "I want Dad."_

 _"Well, he's here. Your Father's here, and he's gonna be here in just a few minutes."_

 _"I don't want him. I don't want any of this, I don't want a baby, I just want to go home. I want my life back, I want to go home."_

* * *

Twenty-One years later, she never thought this is where she would end up. Thirty-eight, divorced, dating the ex-husband's best friend, has a twenty year-old daughter with said best friend, and raising their grandson together. They didn't agree on much. In fact, they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time, and they challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other.

* * *

 _"I don't care what Sam says. This is ideal." Mark said as they laid in her bed after sex._

 _"What did Sam say?" Addison asked concerned and adjusted the sheets. She was at the end of the bed._

 _"Forget about Sam. This is ideal. Three parents- No one gets overwhelmed, Everyone still gets to have a life, Red."_

 _"Mark. This is our second chance. Don't you see it? What if there wasn't a baby?"_

 _"Why? What happened?" he was worried._

 _"Nothing. Nothing happened. The baby's fine, our daughter is fine. It's just, what...What if Emma changed her mind or there wasn't a baby, would you still want to move down here, Join the practice, be with me? Because you keep asking, and you paint a pretty picture. And I'm just lonely enough and I'm just scared enough and I'm just freaked out enough that if you ask me again...I might say yes. So I'm asking you not to ask me again If it's not about me. If you're just heartbroken or in love with someone else or you just want me to help you with a baby that you may or may not be able to raise, even though it's my grandchild too...Don't ask me. Because I don't know...Anything. I don't know...Anything anymore, except, I can't fall in love with a man who's in love with someone else. That much I know. I can't do that again. So please, if you're still in love with the Grey girl, then go back to Seattle. But if you're not... I mean, if you're serious, and you want me, then ask again." she assured him._

 _"Red, will you move back to Seattle and raise this baby with me?"_

 _"Yes!" she exclaimed and moved over to where he was._

 _"God, I love you." he smiled and began to kiss her._

 _"I love you too."_

 _They made love again that night._

* * *

She wanted something else, something different, something more. Passion and romance perhaps, or maybe conversations in candlelight rooms, or something as simple as not being second.

* * *

 _November 2006._

 _"Oh my god, you need to wake up." Addison said as she saw blood and had excruciating pain._

 _"Addie baby, go back to bed." Mark replied sleepily as he pulled her back onto the bed._

 _"It's our baby, Mark." she felt another pain go through her body._

 _As soon as she said that, he jumped out of bed and carried her to his car in the pouring rain._

 _Mark ran to the desk of SGH with Addison in his arms. He didn't know what he would do if they lost their baby, especially since it was their second chance after she aborted the first baby in New York._

 _"Can I help you Doctor Sloan?" the nurse at the desk asks._

 _For once, he was glad that none of their friends were there. "Um yes, it's my girlfriend. She's nine weeks pregnant. There is cramping and blood."_

 _"OK we will run an ultrasound." the nurse informed him._

 _"We can't find a heartbeat. I'm so sorry to say that you lost the baby."_

 _Addison began to cry and Mark held her close to him as they mourned the loss of their unborn child._

 _Nothing would ever be the same anymore, neither would their relationship. They tried to make it work but then it was the supposed to-be birthdate of their aborted child, the sixty-day pact, the sex with Karev, and her moving to Los Angeles in the next months which left the both of them heartbroken._

 _It was inevitable._

* * *

A person can get used to anything if given enough time.

* * *

 _All the tests were positive. Great, this is just what I needed. she laughed at that and the breakdown of their three year relationship, even though that was more Bizzy's fault than anyone else's._

 _"Anyone here?" Savvy asked as she threw her purse down and her friend came out. "I found this great guy for you, maybe we could all go on a date. Me and-" she trailed off._

 _"Savvy, I'm pregnant!" Addison blurted out._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _"Oh, Addie. That's amazing." she hugged her best friend. "When?" she asked knowing that her friend was still devastated over her breakup with Mark._

 _"Three weeks before I moved."_

 _"When did you find out?" Savvy questioned._

 _"Right before you came in." Addison explained. "Bizzy is going to kill me. She didn't like Mark as it is and now I'm having his baby. I'm only seventeen." she smiled a little._

 _"Hey, your mother is not going to kill you. If anything, it is more her fault." Savvy hugged her._

* * *

You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have.

* * *

 _Derek and Richard are walking through the hall of the hospital._

 _"The police haven't found anything on our Jane Doe." Richard said._

 _"I believe she calls herself Ava now." Derek replied._

 _"Yes, well, she doesn't seem to be getting her memory back." Richard agrees._

 _"Well, now that the rest of her medical problems are taken care of I'll see what I can do."_

 _"That'd be great, thanks."_

 _Mark walks up. "Anybody seen Addison?" he asked._

 _"She's gone." Richard informed him._

 _"Gone?" Mark is surprised._

 _"She took a leave of absence."_

 _"Why? I mean, did she tell you why?"_

 _"What'd you do to her, Mark?" Derek questioned._

 _"She didn't give a reason." Richard answered._

 _"Did she tell you where she was going?" Mark asks._

 _"All she said was she needed some time...to be happy and free if I recall correctly. Excuse me." Richard exits._

 _"Of course." Mark muttered as their chief of surgery exits._

 _"What?" Derek asked even though he knew where this was going._

 _Mark began to explain all the details of the past few months. "Right after you two divorced, we found out she was pregnant and we were so excited but she wanted to keep it a secret before the 12th week so we kept it a secret. But at the ninth week, she had a miscarriage. It-it was our second chance at parenthood after-" he stopped before he could reveal the abortion knowing it still brought up painful memories. "Our relationship was never the same again."_

 _The screen changes to Addison in her car driving down the interstate. She is grinding gears as she goes and finally arrives at a building. The sign out front reads Oceanside Wellness Group. She nearly gets run over by bicyclists while attempting to take her jacket off and enter the building. She gets into the elevator and a guy, Pete, gets in after her. She begins laughing._

* * *

She had come back into his life like a sudden flame, blazing and streaming into his heart. Mark stayed up all night contemplating the certain agony he knew would be his if he were to lose her four times.

* * *

 _"Do you ever get used to this view?" Mark asked._

 _"No." Addison replied immediately._

 _"This is so beautiful. I've always wanted to learn to surf. I mean, do you ever get used to this view?" He gave a smile._

 _"Mark, your little girl is not ready to be a mother. How's she gonna handle it the first time the baby spits up in her mouth?" Naomi questions, wondering about their two friend's sanity._

 _"I'm gonna be there with her, every step of the way. Maybe Red too." Mark assured them._

 _"Really? How are you gonna handle spit up in the mouth? It happens quite frequently." Sam stated._

 _"I can handle it. I grew up, you guys. You all ran off to live on the beach, And... I went and grew up on you." He defended himself._

 _"OK, now that's just crazy talk." Naomi pointed out._

 _"I think I might move here." Mark said._

 _"What?" Addison questioned, astonished by her ex-boyfriend._

 _"I could join your practice. This is L.A. I'm a plastic surgeon. I'd bring in a fortune. And you could help me raise the baby, since it is your grandson too." Mark inquires._

 _"Are you out of your mind?" she asked him._

 _"Please tell me you're not...Serious." Sam exclaims._

 _"Addison and I are good together. Tell him." Mark answered._

 _"Mark..." Addison began._

 _"Lexie... like you said, she's a kid. But you. You know me. You get me. You all do. You're my friends- My old friends, my good friends. And this? This feels right. It feels really right." He interrupted._

* * *

On and off romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone. _  
_

* * *

 _This is during Ex-Life._

 _"What are you gonna do, Red?" Mark asked as they stood in the hallways of SGH._

 _"I don't know." Addison answered._

 _"We're back to that? Are we back there? What about the past couple of days? They happened, you know." he replied._

 _"I know that they happened, and they were wonderful. But they were also very irresponsible. I have friends waiting for me at a hotel and a brother who was in a hospital bed who's going to be crushed when they find out what I did." she said._

 _"So you make love to me, and go back to Los Angeles. Was that your plan? Was that a test I didn't pass?"_

 _"No, I made a promise to people. They gave me a job and I gave them my word."_

 _"And your word is shot to hell now, don't you think?"_

 _"I don't know. I'll find out when I talk to them."_

 _"This is not about keeping your promise, and it's not about following your heart. It's about security."_

 _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Money!"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"They have a lot of money."_

 _"Now I hate you, you smug bastard."_

 _"Well, I hate you. If you leave here, I hate you."_

 _"Have you been paying attention to anything that's happening?"_

 _"I guess not, I think I must have misread all of those signals."_

 _"Well I guess you did!"_

 _"You're bored! You're bored and you know it! You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing."_

 _"You arrogant son of a bitch."_

 _"Would you just stay with me?"_

 _"Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fighting."_

 _"Well, that's what we do! We fight! You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass, which you are 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. They have, like, a two second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."_

 _"So what?"_

 _"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. And we're gonna have to work at this every day. But I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Can you do something for me? Please? Will you just picture your life for me? Thirty years from now? Forty years from now? What's it look like? If it's with those friends, go. Go! I lost you twice. I think I can do it again if I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."_

 _"What easy way? There is no easy way. No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt!"_

 _"Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants?! Stop thinking about what I want, what they want, what your parents want. What do you want? What do you want?"_

 _"It's not that simple!"_

 _"What do you want? Goddammit, what do you want?" He kissed her._

 _"I have to go."_

 _"No." he pulled her into an empty on-call room, pinned her to a wall, and started undressing her.  
_

* * *

 **Thoughts please? I'm dedicating the story to hushedgreylily who also writes amazing Maddison stories too. This is probably a bit sad but I was running out of ideas and I wanted to explore more of their past. If I get some reviews and suggestions, I promise it won't take me 4 days even though I don't think anybody is really reading it because there is only 146 views and 3 reviews in comparism to other stories. I think I am the biggest Maddison shipper in the whole wide world, OMG. They are so hot and the best pairing of the show. The other characters will be featured in the coming chapters. I love the episode If Then even though the pairings such as Addek(especially because they are my least favorite couple and their pairing is not very liked anyways), April/Alex, and Callie/Owen were pretty stupid even though I loved the Cristina/Meredith at the end, Calzona having chemistry, MerDer in the bar, Jackson/Lexie, Richard/Ellis, Richard being Meredith's dad, and Alex/Meredith but the best part of the episode is when we find out Addison is actually pregnant with Mark's baby. That was freaking awesome and shows that all the couples who are meant to be are meant to be. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, I was having trouble thinking it up and I still am. I want to get back to the present day but I'm still having trouble so more flashbacks.**

 **Oh, P.S, Maddison dated in the last four years of her and McDreamy's marriage because that is when he became absent but they also dated way before that of course and were on-off plus they were friends with-benefits like he suggested in Testing 1-2-3 and in Med School before she met McDreamy then before she returned back to Seattle in S6, because I could totally imagine that. I'm just pretending that for the sake of a flashback, that the bar scene took place three days before 3x25.**

 **On with the story. We start at 4x13 but it is after the bar-scene and no Mallie because I do not like them at all either. One last thing, they did lock the door and tear up for times sake. Unlike in the actual episode where she says that everything is the same and he is the same.**

 **[-] seperates each flashback.**

[-]

At Joe's Bar, Addison is closing up and getting ready to go back to Los Angeles and Mark comes in. Get your Kleenex, people.

"You had no right to tell me you still have feelings for me." Mark said.

Addison is hurt. "What?"

"I was doing great with my life before I found out about you again." He told her.

"Hey, I was doing great before I found out about you again. You think it's easy for me to see you move on?" She questioned.

"Then you should have said something before you broke the bet."

"I didn't know then. And how come you never said anything to me."

"There was never a good time."

"Right, you, you only had Twenty-Five years. We only hung out every night, you only took care of me when Derek was absent, we dated for four years and then another four years, you got me pregnant twice. " She stopped herself from revealing their daughter so unknown to him, he had gotten her pregnant three times.

"Not, not, not every night. You know, and... and it's not like I didn't try, Addie, but things got in the way, y'know? Like, like interns or abortions or ex-husbands or, or, or abortions." He stated.

"Hey, there was one abortion, OK, and do you even have a point?"

"The point is I... I don't need this right now, OK. It, it's too late, I'm successful, I'm happy. This ship has sailed."

"Yeah, what're you saying, you just sort of put away feelings or whatever the hell it was you felt for me?"

"Hey, I've been doing it since eight grade, I've gotten pretty damn good at it."

"Alright, fine, you go ahead and you do that, alright Mark?"

"Fine."

"Good, 'cause I don't need your stupid ship."

"Good."

"Good." Mark leaves as Addison gets up and opens the door, yelling after him. "And ya know what, now I've got closure." Addison slams the door and locks it. She sits down, visibly upset. She puts her head in her hands and begins to cry. Mark comes back and is standing outside the window. When Addison regroups and gets back up to finish closing to catch her flight, she sees him. She smiles. She goes to open the door and can't get the lock undone.

"Try the bottom one."

She opens the door and they kiss.

[-]

This is at Before and After.

At Joe's Bar, Mark is the only one there, playing pool, as Addison enters.

 **"** I can't believe you came back, Red." Mark began as he took sight of his red-head.

 **"** Don't say anything. I don't wanna speak, I don't wanna think. I just want you to take me and kiss me and make love to me right here, right now." Addison hits the jukebox Fonzy style, and It's That Time of Season starts to play, as they start to kiss.

[-]

"Did you tell Emma to move out?" Mark asked.

"No." Lexie replied immediately. "Not that it's a bad idea."

"You're making her feel like crap, she said you wouldn't even be alone in a room with her." Mark confirmed as Lexie shakes her head. "Why do I have to chaperone the ultrasound?" they walked back into Emma's room.

"There's something wrong with the baby." Lexie told him as she pointed at the sonogram. "See, right there, on the left thigh?" Mark nods. "On his other ankle, too."

"Wait, it's a boy? I hadn't gotten that far. Sorry, congratulations, honey."

"There's a lot of swelling on the right foot, it's very constricted."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The baby's got strands of amniotic tissue wrapped around his legs." Lexie tells him. "They're called amniotic bands." she points. "There's a danger of them compromising one of his limbs."

"So, what, one of his legs is gonna, like, fall off?" Emma questions.

"That's the worst-case scenario." Lexie told the scared child of her lover, looking into her blue-greenish eyes.

"He's gonna have stumps?" Emma is now worried.

"We don't know what we're dealing with yet, and whatever it is, we're gonna take care of it." Mark assures his daughter.

"I can't have a stumpy baby, Daddy." Emma cried, "Can't you fix it?" she asked her father's girlfriend.

"Um, I don't know." Lexie replied nervously.

Mark is getting annoyed. "I have an idea. How about we don't answer any patient questions with the phrase, "Um, I don't know." he turned to his girl. "We're gonna fix it. Let's get a fetal MRI." he commands to the nearby nurse.

"I'm not sure-" the nurse starts.

"I wasn't talking to you, you're done. I'll be right back." Mark walked out into the hallway and took out his phone. "Get me Addison Montgomery." he barked his ex-girlfriend's name into the phone once somebody picked up.

The next scene we see is Mark walking out of the elevator with his left arm wrapped around Addison.

"I adore you, Red." Mark exclaims as he was happy to be with his red-head.

"I was in the middle of breakfast."Addison rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend.

"She had an MRI, Red, right's worse than the left." Mark informed her with the latest news about their daughter.

"I just need to say it once."

"Go ahead, Red."

"Grandpa." she chants. "Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa."

"OK, that was four times." he states. "Is it out of your system?"

"I don't know."

"Now I'm gonna do it to you." he started tickling her. "Grandma, grandma, grandma, grandma."

"Mark, stop it!" Addison squealed.

"Look at that, he thinks he's got an opening behind Martin, then-" Derek starts.

"Back that up again." Bailey interrupts.

"I would never ask for an autograph." Derek finishes.

"But if he signed a consent form and there's a copy lying around." Callie begins.

"Torres!" Bailey exclaimed.

"What?" Callie questions.

"Look who's here!" Bailey greeted the red-headed woman. "You get lost on the freeway?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma's got a little something going on with the baby." Addison explains.

"She OK?" Bailey questioned.

"We'll figure it out." Addison began to walk away. "I'm gonna go see if they're ready and meet our daughter for the first time in nearly Twenty-one years." she is stopped by Callie.

"Aww, Addie. You're gonna be a grandma and McSteamy is gonna be a grandpa." Callie cooed as happiness for her two best friends struck her.

"Shut up, Torres." Addison shushes her.

The screen changes to Emma's room.

"Mommy?" Emma asked as she saw her mother for the first time in nearly Twenty-one years.

"Emma? Is that you?" Addison asked in disbelief that this is their daughter. But at the same time she is not surprised; their girl looks just like her except for Mark's nose.

"Yes. Mommy, it's me." Emma smiles.

"Oh, baby." they hug as Meredith smiled from where she was doing the charts.

[-]

This takes place the night before Burke and Cristina's almost wedding. Everybody is staying at The Archfield.

"Is anybody here?" Addison asked as she walked into her still-boyfriend's hotel room.

"No. So uh, you're not still upset about what that guy told ya are ya?" Mark questions.

"Wouldn't you be?" She asked him.

"Well, look it's been a really emotional time y'know, and you've had a lot to drink. And you've just got to let that go, OK, Red? I mean you were the most hottest in the room tonight!" he exclaims.

"Really?"

"You kidding? You're the most hottest woman I've ever met…" She jumps up and kisses him. Mark breaks the kiss. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?"

"Well, not anymore."

"But we don't do that anymore."

"I know, I just thought it would be fun."

"How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage."

He thinks. "That's the perfect amount!"

"OK!" They run to the bed, sit down, and start making out again. "You know what's weird?" Addison breaks the kiss.

"What?" Mark asks.

"This doesn't feel weird!" she exclaimed in her drunken state.

"I know." he agrees.

"You're still a really good kisser."

He secretly grinned. "Well, I haven't kissed anyone since you." They kiss again. "Do you wanna get under the covers?"

"Hm-hmm!"

"OK!" They do so and they take off their clothes.

"Wow! You are really fast!"

"It bodes well for me that speed impresses you every time."

"We're gonna see each other naked again."

"Yep!"

"Do you wanna do it at the same time?"

"Count of three?"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Two!"

"Three!" They lift up the covers and check each other out, then come back up with silly grins on their faces.

"Well I think it's safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined again." Mark stated.

"Eh, we weren't that close anyway!" Addison exclaims.

"Eh!" Mark agreed as they start making out again.

The next morning at Mark's hotel room. Burke bursts into the room.

"I'm getting married today! Whoo-hoo!" Burke screamed.

Mark has the covers pulled up to his chin. "Morning, Preston." He greets.

"I'm getting married today!" Burke tells him.

"Yeah you are!"

"Ahh, whoo-hoo!" Burke runs back out the door.

Once Burke exits, Addison comes up for below the covers and looks concerned. "Do you think he knew I was here?" Mark quickly looks at Addison not knowing what to say.

In the next scene, Mark and Addison are both totally freaked out and are lying in the bed together talking. There's an awkward air between them. They are both clutching the covers in from of them.

Mark tried to started conversation. "Well I've-I haven't done that with you in two months."

Addison is uneasy. "Nope." She chuckles uneasily, that under her willpower, she had ended up in bed with Mark again, despite promising that wouldn't happen again.

"So, ahh, how are ya? How ya...How ya... You OK, Red?" he asked.

"Yep, yep...You?" she smiles.

"Yes...Yes..Uh-huh, You?" He looked over at her and she looks back. "We did you."

"Well...I'd better get going."

"Oh yeah yeah, absolutely."

Addison scoots towards the side of the bed. "Could you not look?"

"I don't want to look." Mark replies.

[-]

We next see Emma's room.

"As the legs continue to grow, the bands will cut off his circulation. If we wait, we risk severe damage to the left leg, possible loss of the right entirely." Addison pointed to the ultrasound of their unborn grandson. "But if we operate, 22 weeks, it's still risky."

"If you don't operate, you're not gonna kill the baby." Emma asked.

"We can rehabilitate the remaining part of his leg after he's born, and we can fit him with a prosthesis. It's possible that he'll walk." Arizona assured her.

"Oh, my god!"

"Honey, we've got options here: if we operate, your mother can remove the bands. He'll be just fine, or we can wait a few weeks till he's bigger and stronger and we know the surgery's less risky." Mark cuts in.

"OK." Emma nods. "Well, let's get these things off his legs right now."

"I'll book an OR." she watches her mother run off.

The screen fades out.

[-]

The screen changes to Los Angeles.

"Wh... what is that?" Emma asked.

"That's just a shadow. That's the baby." Addison tells their girl.

"Where's the ATM?"

"AVM, sweetheart." Mark corrected their girl. "ATM is where you get money." He grins; their girl is just like her mother.

Addison points to the ultrasound of the healthy baby boy. "You're not gonna see the AVM here. That's just a cluster of blood vessels, that aren't supposed to be there-"

She gets cut off by their frightened daughter. "And if you pop them, I'm gonna die?" Their girl asks.

"W... no. Um, baby girl, it's just a tangled cluster of blood vessels under the baby. I'm not gonna go anywhere near them, so I won't be popping them. I'm gonna go in, uh, laparoscopically and very carefully cut one of the amniotic bands from around the baby's legs." She explained.

"And then he'll be OK? He'll be able to walk?"

"Then he'll be perfect."

"Well, that's what you said last time."

"That was my fault, Em." Mark turned over to their girl. "I shoulda let your mother finish the surgery the first time."

"Now that is an apology." Addison pointed out.

Emma tries to distract herself from her parents arguing by looking at the ultrasound. "What is that? What is that thing right there? Is that something growing out of his head?" She is now freaked out.

"That is a penis." Addison tells her girl. "Ems, you're gonna make yourself crazy." A pause ensues. "Trying to read the ultrasound."

"Has her blood pressure always been this high?" Mark questions as he stared into the eyes of the woman that he's friends with benefits with and the mother of his girl.

"Yeah, it's been going up. She's scared."

"So am I."

Pete walks in and she jumps up. "Mark Sloan, Pete Wilder." Addison introduces. "Pete Wilder, Mark Sloan."

"Hi, good to meet you." Mark shook hands with him.

"Mm-hmm." Pete agreed.

"And this is Emma, our daughter." Addison finishes introducing.

"Emma Montgomery? " Pete asked with a smirk.

"Emma Sloan." Mark corrected him. "She has my last name."

"Oh, OK." Pete turns to the red-headed girl. "Well, Emma, your mother asked me to help you try to calm down a little. She says you're nervous about your surgery." he told her.

Emma turns her head over to her parents, "What is he, a pharmacist?" she questions.

"No, alternative medicine." Addison tells her.

"Dude, you are not putting those needles in me." Emma told him.

"Most people barely feel it." Pete tried to convince her.

"Dude, you heard her." Mark intervened. "You're not putting those needles in her."

"Dude, Pete is doing me a favor." Addison said.

"With respect, I didn't bring our daughter down here for witch doctoring, Red." he defended himself.

"With respect, really?" she asks.

"Mark, what kind of medicine do you practice?" Pete turned around.

"Plastics." Pete laughs. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ah, nothing. Saving the world one boob job at a time."

"Hey, listen, pal-"

"OK, OK." Addison tried to stop them from fighting. "Look, enough." she turned to her co-worker. "Pete, you're gonna do your thing." then she turns to her ex-boyfriend. "Mark, you're gonna let Pete do his thing."

"No, I'm not gonna let Pete-" Mark was cut off.

"Oh, yes, you are. I'm in charge here, and if you want me to do this surgery again, then you're gonna follow me out of this room right now." she took his hand. "Let's go, Mark."

The next scene we see is also reminiscent of chapter one.

"What is the matter with you?" Addison questions as they sat on the couch of her office.

"Me? What's the matter with you? You're as wound up as I've ever seen you." Mark exclaims.

"I am not the one starting schoolyard fights with other doctors." she states.

You're wound up, Addie. Just admit it." he told her.

"Bizzy's a lesbian." Addison blurted out.

"What?"

"My mother-she's gay, which means The Captain wasn't a cheater. It was all a sham- my whole childhood. Everything I believed about my dad, my mom, love, marriage- It's all turned on its head. So, yeah, I'm a little wound up."

"Wow."

"Your turn."

"Lexie dumped me."

"Oh."

"I asked her to raise Emma's baby with me, even though you're the grandma. Or, you know, raise it with me and Emma."

"She's a little young for that, don't you think?"

"Do not take her side."

"I'm sorry."

"It sucks."

"Yeah."

"Your thing sucks, too. Bizzy's a lesbian?"

"Thank you." She exhales deeply. "When did we get so..."

"Old?" He interrupted.

"I was gonna say sad." she clarified and asked. "When did we get so sad?" She sighed. "Don't you wish we did heroin?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery-"

"No, no, I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something into our vein? I mean, nothing, you know, that would make you ruin your life or kill you or make you say, "Hi, I'm Addison and I'm an alcoholic." You know, Nai-she eats. She puts food on top of it, and that numbs the pain, the malaise, the-the-the sad.  
I mean, she puts food on top of it, and she feels good. But I I don't I have green juice. I mean, that's all I really like. And green juice, I can't really put that on top of it.  
I want to put something on top of it, But I don't have anything."

"And I hear you, numb the pain." he told her as he closed the blinds, locked the door, and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" she sat up more.

"I'm telling you what feel. Numb the sad, feel good. Put something on top of it, Red." he insisted.

"Mark, I said put something on top of it; not put you on top of me." Addison told him.

"My life is in ruins. It's a mess." Mark started. "I'm about to be a grandfather, we're going to be grandparents and I'm alone. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now do you want to feel better or don't you, Addie?" he asked her as he finished striping.

Addison looks at him then after a moments hesitation. she goes over to him and start making out with him. He carries her over to the couch as he started to undress her. They continue to make out as she let out a moan and her heel goes up in the air.

We next see them on the floor in post-coital. Their clothes are thrown across the room.

"Oh, my god."

"Oh."

She laughed. "I can't catch my breath."

"Well, we could call in the dude with the needles to help calm you down." He ran his hand up and down her leg as they laughed. "Oh. I forgot how much fun you were."

"Yeah," she sat up. "That's what happens when you date children. You forget what it's like to be with a woman." she whispers after sitting up more.

"Hey!" He spanked what he could reach of her bare ass, "No being mean about Lexie."

"Did you just spank me?" She asked.

"Oh, what, what, you want to start something?" He questions.

"Maybe."

"Come on. Bring it, sister."

"I will, right now, Dr. Sloan." She went on top of him and they continue to make out.

"Oh, I'll give you more of the same." He smacks her bare ass again.

"Addi-aah." Sam exclaimed.

"Oh! Sam, close the door!" Addison called out in embarrassment.

"Addison, this is a place of business." Sam said.

"Uh, Sam, will you, uh, just toss me that shirt there, buddy?" Mark asked and Sam handed him his shirt.

"Sam, close the door." Addison demanded as Pete walked over to the door.

"Hey." Pete greeted.

"Oh, my god." Addison exclaims.

"Emma went right to sleep. The needles worked wonders." Pete informed them with the latest news about their daughter.

"Thanks. Great job, dude." Mark replied as his ex-girlfriend put his shirt up to her face in embarrassment.

"OK, then. Too bad I joined the other practice. This place has perks." Pete walks away.

"Sam, close the door!" Addison hollered in a lower voice.

 **I'm working on an AU Maddison story set at Blink(6x11), here is the preview:**

"I'm thinking we should have Lexie give Ashley an ultrasound today." Mark starts as he placed kisses on her neck. " It's been almost three weeks, Red."

"Can't someone else from OB do it?" Addison questions not wanting their friend's little sister to check out their unborn grandchild.

"Yeah, Red, but she likes Lexie and you have a C-Section today." he chuckled and quickly went on top of her, but was interrupted by their daughter entering the room.

"Hey, do we have any more?" Ashley began to ask when she saw her father on top of her mother. "Oh! Eww!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"Ashley!"

"Whoa!"

"There's no more cereal, Mother." Mason said as he looked in the cupboard.

"Why are you sorry? She's the one who didn't knock before she came in." Mark asked his wife of eighteen years.

"I'll get some cereal this afternoon." Addison turned to their son. "How about some juice?" she offered as their daughter walked in. "Lexie's gonna give you an ultrasound today."

"Why don't you pick up some breakfast at the hospital." Mark suggested as he reached into his wallet.

"It's gonna be more." Ashley pointed out as she smoothed out her curled red hair.

"You need some for lunch, too?" She nods.

"I'm gonna shower." Lexie announced as she walked into the kitchen, in her robe.

"Can you hold on a minute? I'm probably gonna have to hurl this." Ashley asked.

We next see Lexie entering Cristina, Burke, Callie, and Arizona's place.

"McSteamy and Satan's spawn monopolizing your bathroom again?" Cristina questions and ate more of her cereal.

"Yeah." Lexie nodded. "Yours?"

"Kepner's in the main."

"Oh, god!" Callie and Arizona are making out in the shower, they are looking horrified now. "They're in there." Lexie walked out.

"Yeah, you should knock first." Cristina exclaimed.

"I'm late, I had to walk five blocks, Yang." Lexie starts. "My hair is dirty, and he and Montgomery just gave her 80 bucks for a muffin and a sandwich."

"That's quite a sandwich!" Cristina exclaims again.

"She's gonna spend it on jeans that show off her butt crack, and then ask me for half my pasta salad."

"You sound like my mother."

"Knock much?" Callie said as she and Arizona walked in, with nothing on but towels.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lexie apologizes.

 **So tell me if you want me to proceed with it, its gonna be a one-shot and I need some ideas for the next chapters so I can update faster even though I don't think you guys are worthy of an update.**

 **As for the flashbacks, I wish those happened. And for the AU version of 6x11, I imagine that happening if there was never any Addek ever and Gizzie got married instead of Lexzie(provided if Izzie never became ill and George was never hit by a bus), and Burke never leaving Cristina at the alter even though I love Crowen too.**

 **Lexie staying with Maddison and their kids? Trouble!**

 **Review!**

 **(On a side note: I don't know why the writers made Maddison break up for good at the end of 3x11(PP).** **Eric Dane and Kate Walsh have so much chemistry and were so so hot, with each other.**

 **I wish my family would write with me because they watch the show too, and they make me watch it with them even though I saw every single episode to Season 13 and every single episode of Private Practice. Funny thing is we started watching 6x11 before going to Target and last night my grandma wanted to see Private Practice's side so I turned it on for her and she looked horrified at Maddison making out. The same thing happened with my step-grandfather when they were doing it in the end of Wishin and Hopin. I couldn't help but laugh at them both)**

 **Oh I miss Maddison more than anything. Way more than MerDer because they are on my nerves so now they are the 5th. (1 is Maddison, 2 is Tenry, 3 is Calzona, 4 is Gizzie)**

 **Please review, I don't get any :)**

 **This took me a few days to write and I hope you will love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We start off the chapter with a flashback of their actual first meeting at a party of her parents in the summer of ninth grade :)**

 **And we also see the Private Practice characters because Emma is preparing to go to Stanford in a few months so now she lives down there in her mom's old house. She's going to study orthopedic surgery.**

 **Let's go into the story, shall we?**

[-]

Mark takes Addison's hand in his. "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss." he said.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss." Addison told him.

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" he asks as they put their palms together.

"Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." she smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair."

"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers."

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer." Mark kisses Addison. "Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours." he points out.

"Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?" She questions.

"Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back." They kiss again.

[-]

Emma woke up with the worlds worst headache, she was groaning.

"Last night..." she turned over and found Pete in the bed next to her.

She thought. Oh no. I slept with Pete?

"Emma your parents..." Charlotte starts as she walked in and saw Pete in the other side of the bed. "Oh my god!" she shrieked.

"Oh shit." Pete started to get out of the bed as Charlotte hands him a robe. He put it on. "I gotta." he started to run out but was stopped by Cooper.

"Hey." Cooper greets.

"Oh my god." Emma exclaimed.

Pete put his hand up to his forehead and groans. This was reminiscent of him and Sam walking in on Mark and Addison when they took her down here months ago, and now it's come back to bite him in the ass. He had slept with their daughter.

"Breakfast is here." Cooper informs him as he walked away. "Maybe I should should sleep with her." he mutters and walks out of the room.

We next see Sam and Emma at the seating area of the practice. There is a box of donuts.

"You get 30 seconds." Sam said.

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked.

"I used to be your mother's business partner and I'm your sole provider now, so you get 30 seconds, to answer."

"To lecture me on my business practices? But if you start to lecture me on something not related, to my business practices, I will walk away. Those are the rules."

Oh, so our friendship has rules now?" Sam questions the red-headed girl.

"No." Emma starts. "We're not talking." she churned her head over a bit. "Well, I want to talk to my mother's friend."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now. So now you're talking about yourself in third person."

Naomi walked in and took a strawberry-frosted doughnut. "Hi. Did you sleep with Pete last night?" she asked.

"Yep." Emma agrees.

"You broke the rules!" Sam exclaims.

"I'm walking away."

After Emma exited, Naomi shot Sam a glare because she was trying to be friends with her best friend's daughter and her ex-husband's cornering does not help.

[-]

Back in Seattle. Addison leaves the apartment in only her Columbia University t-shirt and a pair of red striped panties, to find Callie standing out in the door in her robe having just taken a shower.

"Mark is a sex machine!" Addison exclaimed.

Callie laughed. "He's that bad?" she asks.

"Yes!" Addison laughs back. "He's worse than anybody."

"But it's good?"

She nodded and smiled. "Amazing. But I should kind of know that having sex with him gives me risks."

Callie pats her friend on the shoulder and goes to say something else but Addison continues on. "Having sex with him gets me pregnant. I got pregnant by him three times already and had a pregnancy scare when we dated again in Med School, all because of him." her friend rambled on. "Mark loves sex more than anyone, you know. I took him up on that in high school then again in Med school, then again in the last four years before my divorce. He loves it so much that in the weeks leading up to my divorce; he dropped everything to come the night I overdrank myself. I called him out on it, saying it was a 'transcontinental booty call.' So, yeah. He loves sex more than anyone else does."

"Transcontinental booty call?" Callie giggles.

"Shut up Torres." Addison shushes her. "Did you know we were friends with benefits for years? It stopped when I moved back here for good. Between him and Caleb making me tired as hell...I just can't."

Before Callie could say something else, Mark sticks his head out the door with only a pillow covering him.

"Addie? Come back to bed." Mark says and goes back into the apartment.

Addison looked at Callie. "See what I mean?" she follows him back in.

[-]

We see scenes of Los Angeles and the screen zooms in to find Emma looking over at her letters. Pete entered with Lucas and put him to sleep upstairs, then came back downstairs and poured two glasses of wine for him and Emma, and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Pete asks as he held the wine glass out to her.

Emma jumped and took the wine glass. "Just looking at the pictures of Caleb that my parents sent me." she holds the picture up for him. "He looks so much like my dad and I don't know why because I look nearly the spitting image of my mom." she sips out of the wine glass. "Except for the nose. My mom calls it the 'Sloan nose'. Sometimes I really don't get my mom."

Pete chuckled, "The Sloan nose?" he asks.

"Shut up." she gave him the finger. "About last night..." she started.

He ran a hand through his hair and gulped more of the Muscadet. "I know, you were drunk, I took advantage of you. I shouldn't of did it." he starts to panic. "Your dad doesn't like me very much; he's going to kill me."

Emma tries to calm him down. "I want this, I want us." she assures him and set her wine glass down.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled, "I want you."

"Good, because I want you too." Pete pulled her into a huge kiss. "I want this chance." Then their clothes went flying as he carried her upstairs. Individual pieces of clothing in each path.

[-]

There is rain. We zoom out to find Addison sitting on the porch, which has also made us realize that it is around the time she got pregnant with Emma. Actually, it exactly is that time. She is soaking wet.

"Red, what are you doing out here?" Mark asks as he unlocks the door and helped her up. "My parents are not home so we have the house to ourselves." he informs her as they walked in.

"Mark..." Addison began with a huge smile and he knew that she wanted him to make love to her.

He grinned, and led her upstairs, starting to undress her after they had reached his bedroom.

Little did they know that this was the night that had changed both of their lives as they known it.

[-]

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Addison asked that day at lunch.

"Addison," Callie began. "Are you speaking the vagina monologues now?" she asks, recalling their previous conversation the night before when Mark was sex-crazed.

"What?"

"I'm all for it, OK? I think it's fantastic. Friends with benefits with Mark for all these years? I mean, that seems great, Mark is open to those things." Callie ate another potato chip. "I really do like that idea actually, I do."

"Are you? You want to really want to go there? Because I was talking with you as Mark made me exhausted?" Addison teared a piece of her pizza, stuffing it into her mouth.

"Because that is big." Callie tells her, "Really big." she adds. "How could you keep it a secret from me? You guys were fuck buddies for nearly eighteen years!"

"Umm... OK. That's, that's just that's insane, is what it is, Calliope." Addison insisted as Mark walks over and starts to kiss her neck.

"Red?" Mark asks and she knew right away what he wanted.

Addison is about to protest but she just got out of her seat and followed him into an on-call room. Callie smirks as she watches them go.

[-]

Several hours earlier.

In Los Angeles after her sex with Pete, Emma is at the ice cream shop to get ice cream.

She was paying as she heard three girls talk. "That girl is definitely fucking the needle dude. Her mom the baby doctor was probably fucking him too but now she's fucking that girl's father again." One girl said.

"Like mother, like daughter." Another girl snickers. "I heard that girl got pregnant and her parents bailed her out by taking the child."

"That girl's father is probably fucking the mother and all of the nurses at that hospital." A third girl grins. "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

Emma decided to say something but then she took the ice cream and bolted out.

[-]

Flashback to four months ago.

"What am I sitting on?" Meredith asks.

"Top of the world? Dock of the bay?" Mark joked and tries think of another one but can't. "I'm out."

Meredith takes something out of the couch. "Ew-eww! Undies!" She throws them into the kitchen and Cristina picks them up with the handle of a large spoon. Mark and Addison have horrified looks on their faces.

"All right! Who's are they? Who's are they?" Cristina held the underwear up.

"Well, they're not mine!" Owen tells her.

"Well, they're Karev's! They gotta be Karev's!" Mark shouts as Cristina turns and stares at him.

Alex decided to just take the blame. "Yeah, they're mine." He agrees.

'See? They're Karev's! K-K-K-Karev's!" Mark stumbled out.

"Why are they here?" Owen questions.

"I don't know uhh…" Alex pauses as he thinks about it. 'Well, I'm Alex. Yeah, I'm disgusting, I take my underwear off in the living room and leave it there." He informed them.

"Well, get 'em out of here! What's wrong with you?" Cristina questioned him.

"Yeah!" Mark agreed.

"Yeah!" Addison chimed in.

Cristina is waving them in his face. "Take 'em!" Alex makes a noise and jumps out of the way. "Alex you can touch them! They're your underwear."

Alex reluctantly takes them. "Mark? A word." He directs to the door. Mark follows Alex upstairs, and shrugs on his way out. "That's it! I'm tired of covering for you two! This has got to stop!" Alex realizes he still has the underwear in his hand. "Ahh!" He throws them towards Meredith and Derek's room. "And tighty-whiteys! What are you, 8?" He questioned.

Addison enters. "Thank you Alex, thank you so much!" She told him.

Alex does a double take. "Oh hey, no, you're not welcome. OK, look, I hate this! You guys keep embarrassing me!" He turns to Addison. "Yesterday, Avery and Yang found your razor in our bathroom and I didn't know what to say, so I said it was mine and-and that I was the woman in a reconstruction surgery demo. And one thing led to another and," he puts his leg on the chair and pulls up his pants leg to reveal that he now has shaved legs.

Addison inspected his leg. "Wow! And around the ankles, you know that is a tough spot." She confirmed.

"Yeah, it was! All right, listen, I can't…" Alex began.

Mark interrupts him. "All this lying has been hard on us too." he said.

'Oh-oh, yeah-yeah, I bet all the sex makes it easier for all this time!" Alex agrees sarcastically.

"Well, yeah actually." Mark agreed back.

"Meanwhile, I get Cristina shoving your underwear in my face and asking when she can come see me star in Ugly Woman!" Alex ranted.

"We'll try to be more careful, OK? It's just that, we don't want everyone to know because this is going really well, and maybe the reason it's going really well is because it's a secret and our last try." Addison promised.

"I know it sounds really weird, but we're just so bad at relationships and we keep coming back to each other." Mark added.

"We are! Help us!" Addison begs the former intern.

"Help!" Mark pleaded.

"All right!" Alex gave in.

[-]

In Seattle, the interns are gossiping and pointing at the attendings.

"Hey, did you know that they were friends with benefits when she was married to McDreamy?"

"I know. Let's tell McDreamy."

"NO!"

"They've been 'more than friends' for eighteen years."

"I wonder how McDreamy will react when he found out his ex-wife was with his best friend for almost two decades, and including when they were married."

"I bet that's why he became absent in the first place."

"He didn't react so badly when he found out his ex-wife had a child with McSteamy long before they met."

"They met when the daughter was around seven."

"I'm pretty sure the fact that McSteamy had lots of baggage issues is what made Satan's parents hate him and they made her marry McDreamy instead."

"Hey! Satan always loved McSteamy."

"No she never did and she never loved McDreamy either. She doesn't know what love is, she doesn't have a heart or maybe her heart is made of stone plus that is probably what made her give up McSteamy's baby and when he got her pregnant again; abort it."

"I bet that the daughter is fucking people at Satan's practice."

"She is in L.A, right?"

Overhearing the interns talk about her, Mark, and Emma made her very sick. She was so close to telling them off but then felt sick and throw her vanilla milkshake away, then ran to the nearest garbage can.

A little while later, Mark walked into the supply closet to find his girlfriend crying and on the floor with her legs spread out. "Red what are you doing? I paged you to an on-call room thirty minutes ago."

Addison got up and smoothed out her lab coat. "Mark," she breathed. "There were people talking about us and Emma."

He held her close. "Who were taking about us?" he asks.

"The interns," she confessed. "They were saying I don't love you, I don't know what love is, I don't- don't have a heart," by this time she is crying. "They said it's also why I didn't tell you about Emma before, and aborted your baby without realizing how you felt."

"Ads-" he tried to say but she cut him off. "I think it would've been another girl, her name would've been Ella and she would have turned six. I'm sorry Mark, I'm so sorry." she sobs.

"Red." Mark wiped her tears away. "It's OK; neither of us were ready and you were still married." he kissed her passionately and opened the door to find the origin of his girlfriend's crying.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

[-]

This is before the previous flashback.

At the apartment, Addison is doing a crossword puzzle.

Mark entered and threw his leather jacket down on a chair. "Hey!"

"Hi." she greets and set the book down.

"I just came over to drop off…nothing. So that weekend kinda sucked, huh?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it did."

"So, I guess this is over."

"What?"

"Well, you know, you and me, it had to end sometime."

"Why, exactly?"

"Because of the weekend, we had a fight."

"Mark, that's crazy! If you give up every time you'd have a fight with someone you'd never be with anyone longer than—Ohhh!" They both realize something there.

"So, this isn't over?"

She laughs. "You are so cute! No. No, it was a fight. You deal with it and move on! It's nothing to freak out about."

"Really? OK. Great!

"Ohh, welcome to an adult relationship!" She goes to kiss him.

He stopped her. "We're still in a relationship?"

"I'm afraid so."

"OK." They kiss.

[-]

 **I know you guys will probably be thinking, Pete and Emma? But it's actually experimental and hey, we can consider it karma for him and Sam walking in on her parents in the crossover.**

 **I think it would be perfect too because Emma is kind of alone as her parents have Caleb and his father stopped speaking to her when she got pregnant with her son, and Pete's love life is kind of on the brink as well.**

 **I forget if there was Paddison in Season 1 and 2, but if there was then we'll pretend there never was since I can't stand them either.**

 **As for Maddison, OMG; Mark is truly a sex machine and it's making Addison exhausted. LOL, right? Just wait until she gets pregnant and becomes a horndog just like him. I hope you guys love the Callie/Addison and the flashbacks. We have the conversation from Piece of My Heart, but this time it is Callie who asks and stuff instead of Addie being the one, love it.**

 **I'm pretty sure that without reviewing as this story only has five reviews, that you guys want the MerDer. You will but right now I'm kind of more leaning on Maddison and Calzona so I'm gonna have a very hard time writing MerDer again, and will need your help.**

 **I decided to add** **Jackson/Cristina(Crackson) too. I love** **Japril, Burktina, and Crowen but Crackson is funny. Especially in the extended version of 8x13 when it's implied they have sex but keep it a secret at the hospital.**

 **One last thing: even though the only reviewer in Chapter 3, reviewed in Spanish; they want Maddison hot scenes and since I'm not very comfortable writing sex scenes, PM me if you want to help write it out.**

 **Please review, I'll be so happy :)**

 **(P.S: I'm not getting reviews on any of my stories, but I don't give up and here is hoping this will get more reviews)**

 **Response to the review I just got:**

 **Guest- I don't hate MerDer; I love them very much. I don't like Addek; that's the one I can't stand.**

 **I'll get back to writing them soon- I'm just kind of more leaning into Maddison right now, you know?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, OMG!**

 **The story only has seven reviews but I love writing it :)**

 **The chapter begins with a flashback of Maddison/Addie and The Captain.**

 **BTW: Jackson and Cristina are having a fling like in 8x13 because I love Crackson too, even though Crowen, Japril and Burktina are great too.**

 **Shall we jump into the story?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Emma and Caleb. If it was mine- Slexie would've never been a thing and Addek would've never worked on their marriage because they are the worst and Slexie is kind of boring. Maddison and MerDer forever. Plus Maddison would've had gorgeous children together.**

[-]

Mark and Addison are making out in his car that is parked in front of the Montgomery mansion.

Mark leans over Addison pressing her frame harder into the car's passenger seat. His lips kiss her with an intense hunger that he just couldn't control. Deep down he knew that this wasn't the best place to be letting his hands roam over skin as they were parked just outside her family's gargantuan home. He slips his tongue between her lips tasting the cherry flavor in her lip gloss but she places a hand on his chest and just slightly pushes him back.

"I've got to go."

"No Red," Mark protests leaning back in but she pushes back again.

"Yes, I do." She lays just one last strong and uncontrollable kiss upon his lips before stepping out of the car against his wishes.

"Addison..." The Captain began as he saw the car drive away. He's smoking a cigar while sitting in the rocking chair.

"Daddy!" Addison almost ran into the closed door." Oh, Daddy you're... I didn't see you there. You kinda scared me." she exclaimed.

"Becoming friendly with that boy down there." The Captain points out.

"Yes." Addison agreed. She was totally in love now with Mark.

"Bring him to the house on Sunday, I want to meet this young man."

"OK. Good night, Daddy. Good night." she exited into the house.

[-]

They are in a lake now and everybody is jumping into the lake using a rope to jump in.

Mark is sitting on a tree. "Here we go, on the count of three, OK?" he questioned.

"Real easy, on three, ready?" Owen asks in the background.

"OK, OK." Addison agreed but she was unsure.

"One... - Two... two...three!" Mark counted.

"No! I can't." Addison exclaims.

"Get in the water, woman! Get in the water!" she looks at him, puzzled. "I'm sorry. Get in the water, Baby. Baby, would you get in?" he corrected himself." Get in the water, Red!"

"Come on, chicken." Derek taunted his ex-wife.

"I can't." Addison still is refusing to go into the water.

"Get in the water, Satan!" Cristina who is sitting on a tree branch, hollered.

"One..." Meredith starts counting too. "Come on, jump. " She commanded. " Two... Three."

Addison finally gave in and jumped into the water. Everybody cheers.

[-]

In New York, twenty-one years ago.

"What's going on?" Addison sensed something was wrong.

"We're going back to Connecticut." Bizzy answers.

"We're leaving now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"No, we're not supposed to be leaving."

"Get dressed, come downstairs and have some breakfast. Jane will pack your and Archer's things."

"Why, I'd be happy to pack your things, Miss Addison." Jane confirms with a smile.

"No, I don't want you to pack my things, I don't want you to touch my stuff I'm not going!" Addison insisted, by this time she was already crying. Because of that and heartbreak from ending a four year-relationship with Mark the night before.

"Yes, you are." Bizzy told her.

Two months later her whole future was at risk when she saw her positive pregnancy test- she is pregnant with Mark's baby and she is only seventeen.

[-]

The next day, Mark and Addison are fighting over how to ride the car.

"Get to our place, down here and move, and keep it." Mark is seated in the passenger seat. "No, don't move it, Red!" he demands.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Addison screams as she was having a hard time trying to drive.

[-]

Flashback to five months earlier when they were still friends with benefits.

Mark enters to find Addison waiting patiently for him. He closes the door and they start kissing.

"What took you so long?"

"I got caught up with a patient, but I'm quitting tomorrow."

"Oh, good." hey start kissing and turn around so that Mark is facing the door. Mark then sees Teddy, Cristina and Jackson walk in and quickly ends the kiss with Addison.

"So, thanks for having me over! Altman." He goes over, grabs her, and kisses her. "Yang." he kisses her and exited.

Jackson jumps out of his way. "See ya!" he turns to the women, "What the hell was that?!"

Addison tries to think of a cover-up for her and Mark. "Probably some you know, European good-bye thing he picked up at the conference in Glasgow." she defended her lover and father of their daughter.

"That's not European!" Teddy states as she was very disgusted.

"Well, it felt French." Cristina added.

Jackson is intrigued. "Well I guess it's time for me to say goodbye too, mon frere _."_ he looks at Addison, "Come here and give me a little sugar." Addison puts her hand in his face and pushes him away. He leaves.

[-]

Two days later, Mark and Addison are fighting again at front of a shop.

"Don't push me!" Addison pushes Mark.

"Shut up." she slapped him.

"Don't hit me." She began to walk away. He grabbed her and kissed her.

[-]

Four months earlier.

"Yeah, I saw him waiting for an elevator."

Alex thinks that sounds familiar, but dismisses the thought. "

"Hey, Mere, can I borrow your eyelash curler, I think I lost mine?"

"Yeah, it's in there." Meredith points to the bathroom as Alex puts two and two together.

Alex is shocked, "Oh! Ohh! Oh!"

Mark gritted his teeth. "Karev, can I talk to you for a second?" He grabs and starts to drag Alex upstairs into the guest room.

'Oohh! Ohh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh!" Mark pushes him through the door and Addison closes it behind them.

In the guest room, Mark tackles Alex onto the bed and tries to cover his mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Alex shrieks.

"Yes. Yes."

Alex got up and looks at Mark. "You?!" he questioned before turning to Addison. "And-and you?!"

"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone! No one knows!" Addison tells him.

"How?! When?!" Alex is not freaked out.

"It's been going on for seventeen years." Mark confesses.

"SEVENTEEN YEARS!" Alex yelled, in shock. He didn't expect them to be friends with benefits for all this time and still maintain a perfect relationship; despite the image everybody else sees of them. No wonder why they were always so close, even though they did date for all of high school and she had their daughter after moving.

"The reason we didn't tell anyone was because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal! I have to tell someone!" They both grab him and stop him.

"No-no-no-no-no! You can't!"

"Please. Now, I know this is hard."

"It is. It hurts."

"We know. Please? Please?! We just don't want to deal with telling everyone, OK? Just promise you won't tell." Addison asks pleadingly.

Alex thinks it over. "All right! Man, this is unbelievable! I mean, it's great, but…" he was cut off.

"I know, it's great!" Addison exclaimed as she goes over and kisses Mark.

"Aww, I don't want to see that!" Alex is very grossed out now.

"We're so stupid!" Teddy then asked, "Do you know what's going on in there? They're trying to take Alex!" she exclaims.

[-]

Back at the hospital.

"Mark's proposing." Derek blurted out as he did the same thing to him and they're talking about his ex-wife.

"No kidding!" Arizona exclaimed. "Outstanding!" she adds.

"Thank you." Mark agrees.

"How are you gonna do it?" Meredith questions.

"l don't know, l just decided." Mark told her.

"Morning." Richard greeted.

"Mark's proposing." Derek exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Richard smiles, "Big step." he pointed out.

"Thanks." Mark grinned as he turned to his pseudo-brother. "Telling everybody?"

"You need advice." Derek shot back.

"Hunt, you ever proposed?" Callie asked.

"Uh, l'm not the guy to ask." Owen answers immediately. "When are you gonna do it?" he replied as he looked over a chart.

"More importantly, how?" Mark glooms.

[-]

Three/four months earlier.

Alex is on the phone with Derek. "Uh, your wife's back home, so good luck Shepard, let me know how it your splenectomy goes." He hangs up the phone.

"Oh, Alex, I have such a problem!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Oh well, you're timing couldn't be better. I am putting out fires all over the place."

"OK. OK. OK. Alex, I have got to tell you something!"

"What-what is it, what is it?"

"Oh my God, it's so huge, but you just have to promise me that you cannot tell anyone."

"Oh no, no-no-no-no! I don't want to know!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, you do want to know! This is unbelievable!"

"I don't care, Mere! Look, I am tired of being the guy who knows all the secrets but can't tell anyone!"

"What? What secrets? You know secrets? What are they?"

"And you're not supposed to be gossiping!" Alex shouted.

Meredith is very anxious, "I know, I know! I just can't keep this one in, so I pick up the phone…" Alex in a childish attempt to not hear what Meredith is about to say, puts his fingers in his ears and starts to scream loudly. Meredith turns and walks into the kitchen upon seeing that Alex's not gonna listen, and as she exits Mark walks in and sees Alex in his current state.

"I'm not listening to you!"

Mark seeing that Alex has his eyes closed, sneaks over, and takes his phone out. I'll Be Seeing You plays at an eye-piercing volume. Mark holds the phone inches from Alex's face. Alex stops yelling and upon opening his eyes, hears the song, screams, and falls to the ground in horror.

At Meredith and Derek's house later on.

"No. No, you're not a loser." Everybody says.

"Look at me!" Owen exclaimed as Callie squeaks in an attempt not to make fun of him.

"Hey, hey, look. Look Hunt, they wrote an article of you!" Arizona shows him the newspaper article of him. "Huh? You're-you're fantastic in the OR!"

Callie starts rubbing her temple again. "Kepner, you may know this, you know strange things-what is the boiling point of brain?" she questions.

"Oooh I used to know this!" April answered.

"I'm gonna go order Chinese." Owen struts into the kitchen. "You guys want Chinese?" he asked off-screen.

"OK, now that everything's wrapped up here, I think I'm, I'm gonna go do my laundry." Addison began.

"Oh yeah, me too." Mark agreed. "You know if this shirt is dirty." He smells it. "Yep." They both exit.

"OK, I'm gonna go too. I'm gonna go to the hospital. I figure if I hang around there long enough, someone's bound to leave one of those surgeries a solo." Arizona began to put on her coat.

"Good luck, honey!" Meredith smiled.

"Bye!" Arizona exits with Callie and April following, leaving Meredith and Alex alone.

"Hey, uh, Alex?" Meredith asks.

"Umm?" Alex replied.

"Remember that big thing I was gonna tell you about?"

"Oh, no!" Alex starts that screaming thing again, Meredith stops him by pulling his fingers out of his ears.

"I'm not gonna tell you, but if you found out on your own, that would be OK and then we could talk about it. Right?"

"Well, then it wouldn't be a secret. So yeah, that would be OK. Yeah. Yeah!"

"Yeah. Well." Meredith agreed quietly. "Hey uh Alex, would mind going over to Mark's apartment and get that book back that he borrowed from me?"

"Now? You want me to go over there now?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know something?"

"Do you know something?"

"I might know something."

"I might know something too.

"What's the thing you know?"

"Well then I can't tell you what I know."

"OK, fine." Silence ensues. "You don't know!"

"All right, how about I go over there and I will walk into Mark's apartment and I will see that thing that I think that I know is actually the thing that I think that I know!" Meredith started walking to the door.

"YOU KNOW!" Alex gasped.

"AND YOU KNOW!" Meredith fired back.

"Yeah, I know!" Alex agrees.

"Mark and Addison?! They're back together?! Oh, this is unbelievable! How long have you known?"

"Too long! Oh my God, Mere, I've been dying to talk to someone about this for so long! Listen, listen, we can't say anything about this to anybody, they're so weird about that! Listen…" Arizona returns and interrupts them.

"Hey!" Alex and Meredith both exclaim trying to pretend nothing that happened.

"Hey! It's raining. I am starving. So…" Arizona starts.

"Oh, I am going to go for a walk in the rain." Alex informed her.

"Ohhh, yeah, me too." Meredith added as they exit together.

"That's weird. I bet they're doing it." Arizona said after they left.

[-]

The same day at the apartment, Addison is trying to calm down a crying Caleb.

"Come on, honey." she told her son.

Caleb searches his mother's peaches and cream-skin helplessly but she can not provide for him that way. He starts crying again after his revelation.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself.

Callie enters and said, "Give me the kid." she takes Caleb and calms him down. He falls asleep in her arms.

"Oh my god, you did it!"

"I'm super-aunt!"

"Yeah you are!"

"I'm gonna take him, give you a little break." Callie left with him in her arms.

Addison grins as she watched her go.

[-]

This is set hours before the recent flashback.

Meredith enters. "Baddest man in the whole damn town." she sang.

"Oh, fine! Take his side!" Cristina shouted as she exits.

Meredith looks shocked, gets over it, notices she's alone, and picks up the phone. The phone is already in use by Addison, and now Meredith can hear every word.

"I can't wait to be with you! I'll sneak over back home as soon as Callie and Arizona are in their apartment.. I'll just tell Arizona I'm gonna be doing laundry for a couple of hours."

Mark is on the phone too. "Laundry. Huh. Is that my new nickname?" Meredith is absolutely stunned, she opens her mouth in absolute amazement.

"Awww, y'know what your nickname is, Mr. Big…"

"Arghh!" Meredith quickly hangs up the phone and starts to pace around wondering what to do.

[-]

Back to the present day.

At the house, Derek sitting at the kitchen table eating cheesecake. The box it came in is also on the table.

"Ohh. Mmm." Derek exclaimed.

April comes in the front door and walks towards the kitchen. "Hi." she greeted as she took off her coat.

"Hey, you have got to try this cheesecake." Derek told her.

"Oh, you know I'm not that much of a sweet tooth. I—" Derek puts a forkful of the cheesecake in her mouth. "Wow. My God, so creamy. Oh my God, this is the best cheesecake I have ever had. Where did you get this?" April questions as she reaches over to look at the label on the box.

"It was at the front door. When I got home, since everybody else is not here. Somebody sent it to us." Derek informed her nervously.

"Derek, this is not addressed to you." April said. "This is addressed to Mrs. White. Thief." she gasped.

"I—no! I didn't read the box before I opened it. And you can't return a box after you've opened the box."

"Why, why not?"

"Because it's too delicious."

"Derek, you stole this cheesecake. That is wrong." April said.

"No-no-no! It is going to be OK, because Mrs. White is gonna send away for a free one and that way we all win!" Derek exclaimed. "The only losers are the big cheesecake conglomerate-" he reads the label. "Momma's Little Bakery." There is a pause. "I feel terrible, I'm a horrible, horrible, horrible person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" April questions, taking a bite.

[-]

At the lounge, Callie is holding Caleb on her lap as Arizona comes over and handed her a bottle of iced tea.

"Ari, do you want one?" Callie asks, Arizona just stared at her. "OK, do you like kids?" she battered her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her.

"I don't know," Arizona started, "Depends on how loud they are." she opened her Salt and Vinegar chips. "I love kids, I work with kids, but still depending on how loud they are."

"But look at him," Callie pointed to the boy as his cyan eyes opened up, "He's adorable and he looks just like his daddy."

"He is Mark's son. The cuteness is a given."

"Come on Arizona."

[-]

That night, Mark and Addison are laying in bed. He is watching a basketball game as she is reading The Notebook.

Addison took off her glasses and set the book down as he turned the lamp off. "Do you want to keep trying?" she asked.

Mark turned off the TV, "Yes, Red! There is no one else but you that I want a baby with." he grins.

She smiled happily as they start kissing and undressing each other.

 **Mark wants to propose, awww! :) And April and Derek are fighting over cheesecake, LOL. Also Callie has baby fever! Maybe Sofia will still happen ;)**

 **I have to a question to ask you guys; when should Addison find out she is pregnant again because McSteamy is obviously the only one who can get her pregnant and has been the only one to do so? I want to do that but drag out a few more storylines first, and I'm having very bad writers block right now.**

 **Do you guys have anymore storylines for Caleb because he is kind of left out in the cold and anymore for Emma too and when she should see her son Caleb again? Plus I think it's funny that Maddison are raising their grandson as their own and they are getting joked and taunted by everyone else for that.**

 **I really really wish I'd get some-more reviews/follows/favorites because that would be very cool if I do.**

 **OMG I can't wait for March 31st because 13 reasons why premieres and our favorite red-head is in it as Mrs. Baker so I'm very excited.**

 **Btw, I changed my penname so now I'm no longer ChrissyBrown1127. I was going to add MerDer in it too but I couldn't fit that.**

 **Pretty please review.**

 **-Christyanna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm making a change because earlier I stated that Addison gave Emma up for adoption because she is broken up and lost all touch with McSteamy, per her mother's wishes and she is seventeen but now Bizzy is the one who made her give Emma up because she didn't want her daughter to have a Sloan's child and was afraid that she was going to give up everything for a baby. That will be explored more later on.**

 **I was thinking about the abortion story-line so I decided to change it like when Addison gets pregnant by Mark for the second time, she did want his baby thinking it was a second chance as she was forced to give up their girl for adoption and she did not want McDreamy's kid, she wanted the guy she really loved's baby again. But then she saw him with Charlene and we know what happens next.**

 **The story begins with a flashback of another doctor finding out Maddison are back together for good.**

 **In this chapter, some of the guys go on a camping trip again, there are bizarre medical cases, and McSteamy makes the residents do stuff for him.** **I bet it's gonna be fun to write.**

 **Shall we jump into the story?**

Three of the doctors are looking for a spare apartment, that belonged to a nude man before.

"Oh my God! I love this apartment! Isn't it perfect?! I can't believe I never realized how great it is!" Owen said.

"Well that is because your eye immediately goes to the big naked man." Meredith smiles.

"It's amazing! You better hurry up and fill out an application or I'm gonna beat you to it." April replied as she shot her mentor a look.

Owen starts laughing. "Ohh." April takes a couple of steps to the door and Owen quickly hurries out.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm gonna go use the Naked Guy's bathroom." Meredith goes into the bathroom.

April looks at the window. "Oh, look! There's Addison and Mark!" she starts yelling, "Hey! Hey, you guys! Hey!" Mark and Addison start taking each other's clothes off. "Ohh! Ohh! Ahh-ahhh!" April shrieked as Meredith appears back from the bathroom.

"What?!" Meredith questions.

April is screaming. "Ahhh! Mark and Addison! Mark and Addison!"

"Oh my God!"

"MARK AND ADDISON!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"OH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"April! April! It's OK! It's OK, Kepner!"

"NO! THEY'RE DOING IT!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!"

"YOU KNOW?!"

"Yes, I know! And Alex knows! But nobody else knows so you have to stop screaming!"

Owen entering. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Ohhh!" the women yell.

Meredith is trying to divert his attention from the window by jumping up and down. "HI! Hi!" she greets.

"What?! What?!"

"Nothing! Oh God, we're just so excited that you want to get this apartment for all of us!" Meredith jumps in front of him.

"Actually, it looks really good." Owen turns towards the window and now April starts jumping to divert his attention.

April screams incoherently. "Get in here, Hunt!" she motions to join her and Meredith.

Owen starts jumping and screaming incoherently, hops over, and joins in on the group hug.

[-]

Cristina has her mouth full of cereal. "Move over." she said.

"What the hell?" Mark grunted as he turned over and saw that Addison's side of the bed was empty and that the resident was in her spot.

"I couldn't sleep all night, I'm bored." Cristina explained. "Really bored." a dog is barking the distance.

"Oh, don't kid yourself. Call Hunt." Mark suggests in a low, incoherent, tired mumble.

"No."

"Then try the internet like everybody else."

"For porn?"

"For dating. Find somebody else to get horny with. I have a girlfriend who I'm going to propose to soon."

"Oh, she's passed out with her friends." Cristina said. "Again. Did she ever sleep with you again? Did you guys have sex again, and it was awful this time? Was Satan awful?" She questioned and laid the cereal box on the nightstand.

"No." Mark replies quickly.

"Were you awful, and now you're so ashamed you can't even look at her?"

"No."

"Ooh, was it weird? Is she a man?" Cristina smirks. "Ooh, secret penis." she added as her whole face lite up.

"Shut up!" Mark hit her with a pillow.

"Well, why don't you guys still sleep together?"

"We do!"

"Ohh. You two haven't done it in a month."

"We did last night."

"Oh, you do done it?"

"We have."

"Oh-oh, you have? You do?"

"We... we-we-we do."

"OK."

" Oh... we do! Just get out!" Mark shooed her out of the room as he covered his face with the pillow to block out the sun and noise.

"OK, hmm. OK. Just think about that." Cristina exhales deeply, "Because it's been, like, a week and you haven't closed the deal." she picks up her cereal box. "What have you done to McSteamy?" she left the room.

Owen is at the apartment, packing.

"You're going camping?" Cristina asks.

"With Shepherd, yes." Owen replied as he folded some pants and put them in the suitcase.

"With the camping on the ground and everyone peeing behind the same bush."

"With the fresh air." he supplies.

"We have back-to-back CABG's. I booked the OR's." she informed him.

"I cancelled the OR's."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going camping with Shepherd."

"But why?"

"Ah, men being men. Mountain men. Men in the wild." Derek said as he was picking up Owen, in the next scene.

"Ah the road not taken. The uncharted course. Terra incognita." Owen sat further into his seat. "But we do have to make one stop..." They pick up Richard.

"Mountain men in the wild. Terra incognita. You know, this is my second camping trip." Richard stated.

"Oh you don't say." Derek turns to the passenger seat. "So Hunt, any other little surprises?" Next they all go to pick up everybody else.

"OK, sunscreen, your insect repellent, and you're going to need a shovel to bury your poop." Lexie said.

"Little Grey, I'm not five." Jackson tells her. "Zip me If Cristina calls... tell her... I'm a mountain man... man of the wild, right Dr. Shepard?" he jokingly added the last part.

Owen walked in. "OK, him I invited." he points out.

"Lexie baked us treats!" Jackson exclaims.

"Have fun with your... space... or whatever." Meredith grins.

At Joe's, Joe is bringing his husband along.

"I just said we needed an extra tent. Do you think Joe misunderstood?" Derek asks.

"Do you want to follow us, or should we follow you?" Joe answered, as Owen mumbles something.

Alex entered, "Hey guys."

"That wasn't me, I swear." Jackson insists.

At the hospital, Callie, Mark, and Arizona have an exchange of glances as Mark gets coffee in a break room. Addison speed-walked over as she is holding Caleb.

"Do you know where Mark went, I haven't seen him all day?" Addison asks.

"Right in there." Callie pointed to the break room.

"Hey, Red." Mark greeted as he saw his redhead.

Addison ignored him and threw Caleb into his arms. "Take him, I had him all day." she said.

"And I have to see a patient."

"Then he will just have to go to back to daycare." she started to take the little boy from his arms but he stops her.

"I'll take him back."

"Love you."

"Love you too." he planted a kiss on her lips before exiting.

In the next scene, Lexie, Cristina and Meredith are standing near the OR board.

"Derek's camping again. Taking time, getting space." Meredith said.

"Owens do not go into the woods. A guy named Owen is going to get his ass kicked by a squirrel and so is a guy named Jackson." Cristina looked at the board then at the floor.

"It's basically a slumber party. We do it inside, they do it outside. That's the only difference." Lexie mutters as Mark walks up, baby-free.

"Have you seen what's his face?" Mark questions as he thought about the surprise he was planning.

"Alex Karev." Lexie tells him.

"Poor bastard seems to get a thrill out of tagging along after me." Mark snickered.

"He's camping." Meredith answered.

"Well in that case how would you like to get a thrill out of tagging along after me?"

"Dr. Bailey makes the assignments."

Bailey walks up. "Dr. Bailey says it's fine. Go. Little Grey, conference room. You're spending the day with your peer counselor." She said.

"Is that a shrink?" Lexie asked horrified.

"Little Grey, go meet your peer. Get counseled. Exciting procedures on the board today Yang."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey... which one would you like me to start with?" Cristina informs her after Lexie walked away.

Meredith and Mark are in the elevator. "OK, before you start, there still are rules to this friendship thing or whatever." Meredith starts.

"The dirty mistresses club still has rules? Gosh, you think a club of dirty mistresses would be a little less uptight about things like rules." Mark interrupted.

"Number one, no flirting and comments about a threesome. Second, no talking about Derek. Third, no talking about how you're going to propose to Addison. And D, no giving me the face."

"The face..."

"The McSteamy face. It doesn't work on me. I'm immune. Except when your son does it and your daughter when she's here, even though she looks just like your girlfriend. "

"You know, if Addison and I had gone off to the woods, we would've invited you to keep us warm."

"Breaking rules one, two and four."

Lexie enters the conference room and Robyn is there.

"Robyn, you're my counselor?" Lexie asks.

"Peer counselor. We're equals. So how are you?" Robyn hugs Lexie.

"I'm fine."

"That's outside Lexie talking. How's inside Lexie?

Mark and Meredith exit the elevator. "So you and Derek." Mark starts. You guys want kids or...just answer the question and I'll quit asking."

"Derek and I are taking some space." Meredith tells him.

"You're taking space from each other. Or he's taking some space from you?"

"Derek and I, there's just a lot of water under the thing or whatever."

They enter Cory and Nathaniel's room.

"My knight in shining poly-cotton." Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Good morning Cory, Nathaniel. How was the trip?"

"Smooth, perfect." Cory answers.

"Speak for yourself."

"He's still having some vagina issues." Cory whispered.

"I'm sorry...am I missing something?" Meredith was confused.

"I think you're missing the fact that Dr. Sloan is planning on removing my wife's vagina this afternoon." Cory snapped.

"Oh and your wife is?" Now Meredith is surprised.

"Right here." Nathaniel points to himself.

"Natalie James, 28, in for sexual reassignment surgery." Meredith read off the chart.

"Nathaniel, not Natalie. She's been living as Nathaniel for 4 years, come on Grey." Mark corrected her, annoyed.

"So essentially, today we are inverting her...um his...uh.."

"His vagina. That's OK. You'll get it." Cory cut her off.

"You know the steps for a penoplasty?" Mark asked.

"Not exactly." Meredith answers immediately.

"Well if you want to get in on this surgery today, you better learn."

"Don't pay any attention to him, you're doing very well." Nathaniel smiled.

"Better than I did when I first found out." Cory mumbled.

"We just need to run a few pre-op labs. Make sure everything's in working order."

"Then surgery today?"

"Big day Nathaniel. You excited?"

"Excited doesn't begin to cover it."

"You're going to do great."

At the wilderness. Jackson gets rocks to go around the fire, Richard makes himself lunch, and Alex sets up a tent.

"That is a nice looking picnic basket." Jackson commented.

"Thank you. The concierge at the hotel put it together for the benefit. We've got crackers, pate, and an assortment of Seattle soft cheeses. You want some?" Richard offered.

Jackson wrinkles his nose in disgust. "No thanks."

"Dude, he brought silverware." Alex exclaimed.

"You should talk. Have you ever been camping before?"

"What?"

"A t-shirt and sneakers? You'll freeze your ass off."

"So what I'm wearing a jacket."

"Do me a favor, don't come crawling to me in the middle of the night when you want to huddle for warmth."

"It's a good-looking tent Joe. You and Walter got room for one more?" Richard questioned.

"We thought you'd be sleeping with one of the Doctors." Joe tells him.

"Well Hunt's already got Jackson for a room mate. But just between you and me, these other tents are kind of puny."

"Well Walter and I were hoping to share this one. You know... just the two of us. But I guess if you really want to..."

"Who's ready to go fishing?" Owen cut in.

"I am!" Richard jumped up and down.

Meredith is talking to Cristina at a nurse's station. "Guess what I'm doing today? Removing a woman's vagina."

"You got an S. R. S? Seriously?" Cristina questioned incredously.

"She...he is one of Sloan's patients."

"Oh that should be me. I should be turning a penis to a vagina. That should be my vagina."

Lexie walked up. "I have to hide. Robyn is my peer counselor. "Heal with LOVE" Robyn."

"Oh eww." Meredith and Cristina both groan.

Callie enters a patient's room where Addison is already. "I got a page..."

"May Vega. She slipped and fell down the stairs this morning." Addison filed her in.

"I can't see my own feet. I did this." May cried.

"Nasty break. She doesn't have any meds for the pain?" Callie asked the older doctor.

"She refused. She's toughing it out." Addison whispered.

"Oh don't tough it out. Just say yes." Callie told their patient.

"But the baby... I know Dr. Montgomery said it was all right, but I'll suffer. Is he ok? He was kicking like crazy, and now..." May trails off.

"It's possible that he's just sleeping."

"See... our son sleeps. He's sleeping May." The husband assures her.

"Do I need a cast?" May asks.

Callie nodded. "Definitely. But first we need to straighten the bones out. Then we'll put your legs in this fancy sling. And use gravity to help align the bones." She smiled.

"Will you excuse me? I just need to..." Addison has seen something on the ultrasound.

Meredith is near the waiting room as Cory comes out.

"I'll trade you." Cory says.

"Cory..." Meredith began, softly.

Cory interrupts her. "Insurance forms. Nathaniel gets the surgeries and I do the forms. Super fun."

"You seem to be handling this remarkably well."

"Well I left at first. When he...when she told me. You plan a life together you know? Kids and...suddenly that's all out the window. Suddenly your wife is this other man in your house who's borrowing your aftershave and shaving his face."

"But you came back... why?"

"Honestly, right now... I have no idea. I'm really going to miss the vagina.

Callie enters to find that Addison is in a bathroom stall crying. "You OK?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm good." Addison lies.

"Don't make me climb over the stall. I'll do it but I'll be pissed 'cause I don't want to do that." Addison lets her in. "You're not OK." She pointed out.

"I don't know why. There's no reason that this should affect me this much. I'm used to this I am but…"

"Used to what?" Callie asked.

"That woman, yesterday, she's just as healthy as can be and today her baby's dead." Addison started crying again. "Just like when I had the misscarriage." She confessed.

"Misscarriage?!" Callie questions. "When did you have a misscarriage?"

"In Seattle four years ago. Two months after Mark and I got umm...reunited. I found out I was pregnant again and I was so excited because I didn't keep our other two children, he was so ecastic over being a dad, just like before I aborted the baby in New York, but then I had a misscarriage and lost the baby." Callie hugged her.

"So uh...have have you and Walter been considering adopting more kids?" Richard is now shocked.

"Three years. On and off. But now, definitely thinking about more kids." Joe nodded.

"That's a big step."

"You have kids?"

"No. I still work a lot. Adele and I...well she always said she didn't want to raise kids alone."

 **This will be continued next chapter. I decided not to add in McSteamy making his residents do his errands like in 3x08, so we will see that next chapter.**

 **I didn't get any reviews for last chapter. I'm so sad because how can you write without getting any feedback and I have such a passion? Oh I think I know why; you guys are afraid that it will upset me if I get negative reviews but it does not at all.**

 **Most of it is like 3x07 because I rewatched it today and loved it so much that I wanted to write something similar to it. The only thing wrong is that there is no more Burke, Izzie, and George in Season 67 and they were great characters. Yes, I know that there is no Addison anymore except in 7x18 and 8x13 but she's in Seattle again so...**

 **I showed my grandma the AU episode which is my favorite episode ever yesterday and we both agreed that the best part was when we find out the baby is McSteamy's as I am a diehard Maddison shipper and do not like Addek at all so that was like a homage to me.**

 **(I found two of these on Wikipedia but it may have spoilers:**

Meredith dreams of an alternative universe in which her mother, Ellis Grey, never had Alzheimer's and is a more supportive and loving mother. This leads Meredith to be a happy version of herself, causing Seattle Grace to be completely different. She and Cristina are enemies while April is her best friend, who is sleeping with Meredith's fiance, Alex, who is only with Meredith because of her family's legacy. Owen has married Callie and they have 3 children, although they are not happy. Addison and Derek are expecting a child, only it is revealed that the baby is actually Mark's and Addison and Derek's relationship is falling apart just as Derek's own career is also stagnating. Lexie has become an orphan and a drug addict. It is revealed that George failed his boards and was never seen again while Izzie went insane after Denny's death. Richard left Adele and married Ellis and Meredith took Webber as her last name. The episode ends reminiscent of how Derek and Meredith first met. Throughout the entire episode all the couples that actually do exist seem to have connections, which includes Callie and Arizona, and also Yang and Owen.

Trivia: This episode's title originated from the song If/Then, originally sung by Ras Kass.

This episode scored 9.71 million viewers.

It is an alternate reality episode.

This episode marks the final appearance of Addison Forbes Montgomery on Grey's Anatomy.

Several songs in this episode were used in previous episodes:

Portions for Foxes - A Hard Day's Night

Ruby Blue - Make Me Lose Control

Girl, You Shout! - The Name of the Game

Fools in Love - Make Me Lose Control

Into the Fire - A Hard Day's Night

You Wouldn't Like Me - The First Cut Is the Deepest

Character changes:

Derek Shepherd is very sad and miserable and still married to Addison, never had a relationship with Meredith; his nickname is McDreary instead of McDreamy, and he's professionally stuck, unwilling to teach, publish, or be creative. He is also known as Bad Shepherd and is unaware of Mark and Addison's affair until the end of the episode.

Meredith Grey is a lot happier, has 2 loving parents, Richard and Ellis, adopted the surname Webber, is engaged to Alex, and hates Cristina as she follows cardiothoracic surgery, too. It is shown that she was very selective with the interns she was kind to, and may have been more of a teacher's pet as seen when she told her mother that Izzie cut Denny's LVAD wires.

Cristina Yang has straight hair and is very bitter towards the others, except Owen and helps him with his PTSD. Also, since Meredith and Derek never were in a relationship, she was the only intern sleeping with an attending, which makes the others very cruel towards her. In the extended episode on the DVD, it's implied that she regularly has sex with Jackson, although they keep it a secret at the hospital.

Alex Karev has become a lot nicer person, wears glasses, and is the current chief resident and is most likely pursuing general surgery as he and Bailey work very closely together. He proposed to Meredith and is very optimistic. He also had an affair with April Kepner - Meredith's now best friend.

Ellis Grey does not have Alzheimer's, is together with Richard, and is a loving mother and also is the chief of surgery and chief of staff.

Richard Webber chose Ellis over Adele and became Meredith's father. His leadership traits were overshadowed by Ellis'.

As Ellis asked Bailey for an update on the general surgery department, it is likely Webber oversees another department and is not the general surgery head.

It's possible that Webber is the Residency Director, much like his canon-universe counterpart when Owen appointed him to the role.

Addison Forbes Montgomery is still with Derek, though is pregnant with Mark's baby, and still works at Seattle Grace Hospital as both neonatal and OB/GYN-maternal-fetal head. She is known as Good Shepherd among the residents.

Owen Hunt married Callie, had 3 children with her, and still shows anger management issues due to postraumatic stress.

Callie Torres married Owen instead of Arizona, chose cardiothoracic surgery instead of orthopedic surgery and apparently never faced her bisexual self.

The explanation given for Callie being a cardiothoracic surgeon instead of an orthopedic surgeon is that Ellis urged her to pursue a career in cardio. This is still plausible as Ellis would have been the chief at the time of Callie's match: if Callie initially still pursued an ortho residency, she still would have had to do a surgical internship under general surgery. Ellis could have had Callie transfer to the general surgery program after the latter's internship and recommended a cardio fellowship under Burke.

Another explanation is that Ellis would have allowed for a cardio residency after Callie's general surgical internship under Burke. A cardio residency would not be unprecedented as that is how Sam trained to became a cardio surgeon.

After Burke resigned, Callie took over as the department head for cardiothoracic surgery.

Arizona Robbins did not marry Callie and apparently barely knows her.

Miranda Bailey is still shy and has zero confidence in herself from not having Richard teach her. Alex is the one who reinforces her self-esteem every now and then. She also has her intern-year braids.

It is implied that Bailey is the Head of General Surgery as Ellis asked her an update on the former's department.

Lexie Grey is a drug addict with tattoos and never went into medical school. She stated that both Thatcher and Susan are dead. She knows about Meredith but has never met her.

Mark Sloan does not work at Seattle Grace.

April Kepner is Meredith's best friend, her person, and had a casual fling with Alex. Instead of focusing on neurosurgery or trauma surgery, April seems to be focused on OB/GYN and/or neonatal surgery.

Jackson Avery may not have followed plastic surgery as Mark doesn't work in the hospital. It is suggested he follows trauma surgery as a specialty. In the extended episode on the DVD, it's implied that he regularly has sex with Cristina, although they keep it a secret at the hospital.

Charles Percy was not shot and is alive and is in love with April.

Missing characters:

Teddy Altman is still in Iraq.

George O'Malley ran away after failing intern exam; it's assumed that he is alive.

Izzie Stevens was fired for cutting Denny's LVAD wire after Meredith told her mother.

Reed Adamson was possibly fired during the merger and it is to assumed she was never shot and is still alive.

Preston Burke left Washington State after his relationship with Cristina, reason unknown.

Neither Zola Grey Shepherd nor Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres exists in this reality.

Erica Hahn is not mentioned.

Hospital changes:

Rather than merging, Seattle Grace Hospital merely absorbed Mercy West Medical Center, and Ellis planned on absorbing Seattle Presbyterian Hospital, as well.

Instead of the blue color scheme, the surgical staff wears a gray color scheme, with light gray for the surgical residents, and dark gray for surgical attendings.

Scrub caps are no longer personalized; instead they match the color of the surgical gown, which is purple.

Scrub shirts worn by men are of a v-neck style, while the women wear an a-neck style.

Surgical masks are no longer tied behind the head; instead, they loop behind the ears, similar to the surgical masks at St. Ambrose Hospital.

Department heads and/or senior attendings do not wear scrubs when outside the OR; instead they wear dress clothes with their lab coat.

SGH's insignia is more intricate, adding a shield, stepped-formatting with the font, and laurels.

The cafeteria has different tables and chairs.

 **I need to ask you guys a question: when should we find out there is another Maddison baby on the way?**

 **Like right after they get engaged or something or Addie tells Meredith she's pregnant first because that happened in MerDer story, 'Trials of the Heart' or something? I don't really know, you know?**

 **And what else should happen with Maddison's daughter Emma who is in L.A and what should happen when they find out she is dating Pete? Oh and when should the Montgomerys show up in Seattle and Addison should confront Bizzy over making her give up Emma after she was born?**

 **Review please and reply to my questions, I really need answers and comments.**

 **Thanks :)**


End file.
